1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system for tracking pharmaceuticals and implantable devices, and more particularly to a method and system for using a transnomic code to track pharmaceuticals and implantable devices throughout a life-cycle of the same.
2. State of the Art
Conventionally, there are various ways in which companies and systems operate to track inventory and/or a product's life-cycle. Some of these conventional systems utilize a code system, wherein the code is attached to the product and provides static information with regard to the product, but doesn't track movement from the manufacturer to the point of sale or distribution (i.e., through the entire product life cycle). With these static codes, there is a finite amount of information that can be included with the code, such information being added at the time the code is associated with the product. Further, the code used does not provide for the opportunity to add additional information with regard to the effects of use of the product. This is particularly the case with regard to pharmaceuticals. Conventionally, these codes include a product identification bar code, a quick response code or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of codes to track the entire product life-cycle, for a code that is dynamic and extensible.